How?
by SnoggleSnitch
Summary: Hey guys.This is the same story as before but i uploaded the chapters better so they are paragraphed and everything. A story about Jesse and his girlfriend Alexia. And im going to do my disclaimer here lol. I do not own any of the FATF characters.R&R plz
1. Default Chapter

I knew I had to be quiet, coming into the house. I knew he was home and I knew if I made a sound, it'd just end up in a beating. Aren't fathers suppose to love their kids? I thought as I quietly made my way to my room. I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on getting to my room quietly. Too late. I tripped over a shoe. "Shit" I cursed under my breath. I felt someone gripping my arm and then hot breath on my neck.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" He whispered in my ear.  
  
"I-I-I- was doing homework." I stuttered, knowing already I was screwed because he wasn't gonna believe that. I'd actually been at the garage with Dom working on a couple of cars.  
  
"Right," he growled gripping my arm even tighter as he threw me against the table. As my back connected with the edge I took in a sharp breath, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I dropped to the floor.  
  
After my mom died, he started beating me. Just to let his anger out, he thought it was my fault she died...and it probably was. I was used to this by now, its just every time it sort of caught me off guard.  
  
I don't remember much after hitting the table except being kicked in the stomach, and my head hitting something hard. When I woke up, I was lying on the floor and something sticky was around me everywhere. I tentivly reached up a hand to feel the back of my head groaning as it made contact with the wet spot. I tried to sit up but ended up just falling back down again. I cursed and wondered how the hell I was suppose to get up, but most of all, where was my father? Right before I could start worrying about that I heard the front door open quietly.  
  
Oh no. I thought expecting another beating like the first. I slowly crawled to the edge of the fridge so it was hiding my beaten body. As soon as the person had come in they left. I thanked god as I slide out from the side. I knew I wasn't going to be going anywhere tonight. I was suppose to go to the movies with my boyfriend Jesse, but it wasn't going to be happening tonight.  
  
I slowly stood up already knowing I had more than one broken rib. I got dizzy all the sudden and grabbed onto the table knowing if I toppled over I'd fall into something. I made my way to the couch and sat down.  
  
Before I go any farther I might as well explain about Dom, Jesse and the rest of the team. Ever since I was a little kid I'd been interested in things that boys were but not girls, what can I say? I'm a tomboy. Cars, bikes, anything I could get my hands on. When I got put in the hospital for an eating disorder I met Jesse. Jesse had been shot, while racing or something like that I never fully got the whole story. Then I met the rest of the team. Vince, Dom, Leon, Mia, and Letty.  
  
After we got out, Jesse and I started dating and the Torretos became like family to me. It was the first place I ever felt like I really fitted in. Then my mom died. Then the beatings started. Jesse nor anyone else of the team knows about it and I didn't want them to know. I picked up the phone debating on who to call first Jesse, or Dom. Dom because I'd have to tell I couldn't work the next day and Jesse canceling our date. I decided to call Jesse first. I dialed to number and listened while it rang. Finally someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" It was Mia.  
  
"Hey Mia, can I talk to Jesse?" I asked quietly. It hurt to talk.  
  
"Yea chica, hang on." She replied happily. I tried to sound somewhat better but it hurt to breath let alone talk. Before I could try anything else Jesse came on the phone.  
  
"Hey baby," Came his voice over the phone.  
  
"Hi Jess, listen I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight." I replied trying to sound cheerful. The truth was I was scared shitless.  
  
"Why not, Lexi?" I didn't want to stutter but I had to say something.  
  
"I-I've got to work on one of my cars." I said.  
  
"Alexia," He started using my full name. "You're lying, now tell me why you really can't." He said sounding concerned. I laughed nervously. I hated lying to him so much, it hurt.  
  
"I've got to study for a final that's coming up next week but I promise I'll come over tomorrow." As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them.  
  
He sighed. "Ok baby, I'll see you then." I could almost see him running his hands through his hair, being the worry-wart he is.  
  
"Ok," I said, "And Jesse...?" I asked before hanging up.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you," I said.  
  
"I love you too, Lexi." With that I hung up. I probably should have asked to talk to Dom then but I decided to call his cell. I called, but there was no answer to I left a message telling him the same thing I told Jesse. After I hung up, I groaned. Now the hard part: cleaning up. 


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder how I'm going to pull this one off_. I thought to myself standing in front of my full length mirror looking over all the bruises and cuts. I shook my head as I slowly walked over to my closet pulling out a pair of shorts and a shirt. I carefully pulled on the shorts trying hard not to yelp from the pain. I then pulled on my shirt which was by far, the worse. It hurt to have anything covering my back and my chest. I figured I might as well get a move on, no use in trying to put it off any longer.

When I reached the house it took everything I had in me not to turn around and drive back home. I smiled as I got out of the car and heard music blaring from the garage. I climbed the steps into the house and opened the door. When I entered the living room everyone was sprawled out on the floor or in chairs.

"Uh, guys did you know that the music's on out in the garage?" I asked stepping over Leon so I could get to Jesse.

Mia nodded. "Brian's out there working on his car."

"Ah" I replied sitting down next to Jesse. Brian was a new member of the team and also Mia's boyfriend. He and Dom didn't exactly get along because Brian beat him once in a race but Dom eventually layed off and learned to accept him the way he was. I looked down at Jesse who had stirred when I sat down. He looked up at me and a smile came over his face.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied snaking an arm around my waist. I jumped up so fast I almost fell over. "What, what'd I do?" Jesse asked obviously puzzled as to why I'd made the sudden move I had.

"Nothing I just…it's just my back hurts." I was lying through my teeth and I hated it.

"Well let me see." Jesse replied beckoning me over.

I shook my head. "No it's nothing just a little bruise".

"If it's nothing" spoke up a voice. I hadn't even noticed Dom was in the room. "Then let him see it." He finished looking at me.

I shook my head again. "No, no I'm fine really." I said backing up forgetting that Leon was sprawled behind me and in the process of backing up fell backwards over him. I shut my eyes tightly knowing that once I hit the ground it would hurt like hell. I was right. When I hit the ground I yelped causing everyone to surround me.

"Are you ok Lexi?" Mia asked.

"Yea I'm..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because it felt as if someone was sitting on my chest it hurt so bad I couldn't breathe. I took a couple of breaths and then nodded again trying to look amused at myself. "I'm fine." I replied trying to sit up but not succeeding.

"Let me take a look at the bruise on your back then." Jesse said coming a little closer to my back.

"No!" I snatched myself away from him, coming face to face with Dom. I was screwed and I knew it.

"C'mon Lex it can't be that bad." Jesse coaxed. Tears were starting to form in my eyes because I couldn't and I wouldn't drag them into this mess my father had made. I slowly lifted up my shirt knowing full well that I was exposing both back and front.

"What the hell..." Jesse whispered fingering the bruise and the slash on my back. I winced as he lightly touched it, as soon as he noticed he pulled back.

"What happened, chica?" Mia asked looking at my front. I could tell Dom, who had run into my father a couple of times was starting to put two and two together.

"Her father." He growled standing up. Jesse came around in front of me catching a glimpse of my waist and stomach he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Babe, what happened?" He asked looking at me. I dropped my shirt and put my head in my hands. I wouldn't cry. I wiped the tears off of my face and looked up again.

"He just gets mad is all..." Was all I could say right then.

"He gets mad?!" Jesse almost screamed. I nodded.

"What happened?" Dom asked, still pacing.

I took a deep breath preparing to spill all.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't sure if I was prepared to do this but I was going to. I took another deep breath watching Jesse watch me. I nodded my head telling them more or less I was ready. Dom stopped pacing and sat down in one of the chairs, while Jesse gripped my wrist.

"It started, oh... I don't know maybe a year or two ago," I started. "It was after school one day after I'd gotten out of the hospital and mom had died. I came inside and was met with a slap in the face. I wasn't expecting it so I stumbled backwards and fell over a crate. When I looked up there he was, my father standing over me. I wasn't sure what was going on until he started saying things, things that he never would have said such as that it was my fault she died and things like that. He pulled me up by my hair and threw me into the coffee table. That's where the bruise came from when I told you I fell down the steps that one year." I said, pausing and looking at Jesse.

He nodded and I continued. "After that I learned to deal with it and not tell or show any sign of being injured. It wasn't that often at first, seeing as it started when I was 18. Then it got more and more frequent and the beatings got worse. Then he laid off again. It was like waves kind of. Anyway I hid it from you, all of you. I couldn't let anyone see I mean what would that do? Nothing except get him through in jail and I'm not sure about that yet. He's gone a lot now; its just when he comes home that it happens. That's when I have to hide it. I wasn't really expecting him home last night until I saw his car in the driveway. So I was trying to be quiet when I entered the house but I tripped over a shoe and well... I ended up like this. All I remember is being thrown into the edge of the table."

I finished looking at my hands.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes then Jesse spoke up. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He said pushing himself up from the floor beside me.

"Don't you dare walk away from her!" Dom said standing up.

"I need to think…things through." Jesse replied opening the door and walking out through the back to the garage. Dom followed. I could tell he was mad. I mentally cursed myself knowing I shouldn't have even said anything. Tears started running down my cheeks but I quickly wiped them away.

"Come on Lexi you can stay in my room." Mia said standing up and coming over to me.

I shook my head. "I'm going to go home." I said, slowly standing up.

"What?! Girl, you must think we're insane!" Vince said.

I shook my head once again. "I'll be fine and I-I- I'm just going to leave Jesse alone for awhile." With that I hobbled out the door to my car. When I entered the house I stopped as soon as I saw the kitchen light on. He can't be home… no this isn't what he does. He beats me then takes off for awhile. I gathered my courage and entered the kitchen quietly. There he was. He wasn't supposed to be though. I was confused.

"There you are." He said standing up and walking over to me.

"What...I mean, why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"This is my house isn't it?" He said coming even closer to me.

"Y-y-yea it is..." I stuttered.

"Scared?" He asked. By now he was right next to me.

"No." I replied trying to sound brave. I wasn't and I didn't.

He laughed. "Right." He shoved me into the wall and as I slid down it he grabbed me by the hair and yanked me up. Tears were running down my face but I was determined not to make a sound. He dropped my hair and grabbed me by the arm throwing me once again into the table. I slid down is and curled up in a ball. As he kicked me I could hear something crack. I knew this couldn't be good, I mean you aren't supposed to put pressure on broken ribs.

I don't know what happened after that; all I heard was a jumble of words and then my world went black...


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes slowly, but quickly squeezed them shut again. The light was too bright and that combined with my headache was well enough to make anyone puke. I was about to move but stilled as soon as I sensed another person in the room. After being through this more than once, one learns to sense when someone else is in the room.

I slowly opened one eye and looked around. I heaved a sigh of relief but immediatly regretted it. It was Dom. I yelped as I felt the tight pinch in my chest from taking that sigh.

Upon hearing me Dom's head shot up to look at me. "Lexi…" He murmured and I could tell he was scared. Dom never gets scared. This had me scared now.

"I'm sorry..." I croaked out.

"For what?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"For everything. Dragging you guys into this..." I had to stop. I hurt to talk so much. It felt like something was trying to poke out of my chest. My chest heaved with every breath I took, and with every breath I took it felt like I was running out of breath even more.

"Lexi, breathe, baby girl, breathe." Baby Girl was name Dom called all the girls in his life. It's something you get used to. My breathing slowly steadied.

"Jesse isn't here is he?" I asked fear on my face. He shook his head and I noticed how his eyes had all the sudden grown cold.

"Dominic, it's not his fault, don't be mad at him..." I had to stop again.

He didn't say anything just started at me, like he was expecting to find something in my face. "I'm going to pick you up ok?" He said standing up. I nodded. He gently picked me up, but it took everything in me to keep from crying. He lifted me into the car and we drove back to his house.

When we got there he lifted me out again, from the car. As we entered the living room, I noticed everyone was there including Jesse who was sitting in the chair closet to the door. He jumped up when we came through the door.

"Shit." He murmured looking at my body, curled up in Dom's arms.

"Move!" Dom growled pushing his way past Jesse and over to Letty.

She cursed when she saw me. "She's messed up Dom, really, really badly messed up." She said taking my hand. He nodded. I noticed how everyone else in the room was pale and quiet, especially Jesse who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"C'mon Dom, bring her up to our room." Letty said leading the way. He slowly climbed the stairs and then set me down on the bed. I inhaled sharply.

"What happened Dom?" Letty asked sitting down beside me, fingering each of my ribs. I might as well tell you I never got over my eating disorder and I was pretty sure you could count each and every one of my ribs, well the ones that weren't broken anyway. I winced inwardly as she went over the bruises.

"I'd hoped that he hadn't been there when I drove up to the house. The kitchen light was on, but I thought more like hoped it was just her. Then I entered the house. I went straight to the kitchen and what I saw…made me sick. She was just lying there on the floor in a position I knew wasn't normal. The first thing I noticed was her ribs." He said pointing to something on my stomach.

"That one was sticking out just like it is now and I was afraid she was dead. She wasn't though because I could feel a pulse and her chest was going up and down slightly. Soon after that she stirred. She asked if Jesse was there like she was afraid he was hurt or she didn't want him to see her like that. Then we came here" He finished. "Letty, she cant go back there." He said running his hand over his bald head.

"I know, Dom, I know." She replied.

I wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't like I could move but I just wanted to do something. _Say something, say I could go back there, that I'd be fine, I could handle myself_.

The truth was even I knew I couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining. I had woken up moments earlier in a cold sweat. Now it was raining and I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. Jesse loved thunderstorms. Jesse. I knew Dom had told him everything about my father and about how I hadn't yet got over my eating disorder. I wasn't sure what was going to happen and that scared me. I didn't cry anymore really and even though this made me want to, I didn't.

The day had gone pretty quickly really. After Dom had told Letty everything she had tried to clean me up the best she could, putting a bandage over the cut on my head and some stuff over my bruises. I still looked like shit but I felt somewhat better. Mia said they'd figure out what to do about my ribs later and frankly I didn't really care. As long as I could breath I was fine. Vince and Leon had gone back over to my house and cleaned out my room bringing everything over here. Dom said I couldn't go back there and he wouldn't let me so I was moving in with them. I was in the guest bedroom now until Jesse and I could work things out. He hadn't talked to me at all that day so I wasn't sure what to think.

Then they weighed me. It was the worst moment in my whole life I think. I wasn't going to do it. "No." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"C'mon Lexi its gotta be done sometime" Letty had pleaded with me. I stood my ground firmly.

"No!" This brought a smirk out of Dom watching me piss Letty off.

"Lexi," She started in. "This is either going to be done now or at a hospital, which would you prefer?" I glared at her but getting up just the same. She dragged me into the bathroom and told me to get on the scale. I groaned but did it anyway covering my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the number.

When she finally took me back out everyone look anxious. "98 pounds on the dot." She said grimly. Mia looked shocked and Dom grimaced.

"How….I mean why?" Mia asked looking at me like I was crazy.

I shrugged. "It's not that hard really. I wouldn't eat for awhile and when I did it was pretzels something anything that wouldn't make me gain weight. Now you're asking why? I had always felt I wasn't good enough or never could be for my parents. So I figured if I was thin maybe then I could be good enough or not such a disappointment. Then when mom died dad would just tell me I was fat or I was ugly anything to make me hate myself even more. It worked." I finished looking straight ahead. That had been the beginning of the nagging. I slowly turned my head to look at the clock and moaned when I saw it read 1am. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I might as well go watch the thunderstorm on the porch.

I hoisted myself up and out of bed and made my way to the door. I opened and slowly made my way downstairs to the porch. As I opened the door I let the cold wind hit my face. It made me dizzy all the sudden causing me to grab unto the railing and sit down hard on the step. I put my chin in my hands watching the lighting merely a couple miles away. After a couple of minutes I heard the screen door open behind me.

"I thought I'd find you out here." Said a voice.

I nodded. "I thought you'd be out before I was."

He shook his head. "It only woke me up a couple of minutes ago."

"Ah." was all I could think to say.

"Lexi I think we should talk." He said sitting down beside me. I nodded.

"I'm not mad at you, Jesse." I said looking over at him. "It's not your fault, I mean I was determined not to drag you guys into this it wasn't that bad. I mean... he didn't hurt me that bad until a couple of months ago but still I was determined. I guess it didn't work very well. I don't blame you for walking out I dumped a lot on you and I shouldn't have." I said looking back out into the darkness.

I continued after a few moments. "I should have told you about my eating disorder but I didn't want you to be stressed out even more. This is the busy season for the garage and I know that. I didn't want to lay more pressure on you making you feel like you had to be around me all the time. I can take care of myself, I guess it's just nice to know someone cares." I stopped and sighed. I was afraid with saying all that I was going to run him off again.

He put his finger under my chin and turned my head towards him like you would with a little kid who was crying. "It wouldn't have put pressure on me Lex. You're my girlfriend and I care about you. It makes me worry more knowing that you think you can't tell me stuff because you don't want to pressure me. It's not like that at all. Cars may be my thing but you're my life. It's the garage I mean we have Vince, Leon, and Letty not to mention Dom all working in there. It's not that big of a deal." He said brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I think it is." I whispered.

"Its not." He whispered back. It was starting to get cold so I wrapped my arms around myself trying to draw some kind of warmth out.

"C'mon lets go back inside, its getting cold out here and I don't think that's exactly good for you." I stood up shakily my legs still trying to get used to standing. I must have looked like crap. I had on a tank and shorts. They showed all my bruises but really why should I care? I didn't. We climbed the stairs and when we came to my door I turned around to say goodnight.

"Night, Jess." I said sleepily looking at him.

"If you want, Lex, you can sleep in my room." He said looking at his feet.

I laughed. "Ok." I said walking down the hallway to his room and walking around the side of the bed. I slipped under the covers, pulling them tightly around me trying to get warm. He quietly slipped in beside me and put his arms around me. For the first time in a long time I felt safe


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and stretched, reaching over to see if Jesse was still there, but upon realizing he wasn't, I figured he was downstairs. Still tired, I laid on my side and watched the rain patter down in sheets for a few moments before getting up and heading downstairs, even though I wasn't looking forward to being nagged at. I climbed out of bed and made my way down the steps. The T.V. was on, Mia was in the kitchen and everyone else was sprawled around the T.V.  
  
"Morning." I said yawning and walking over to sit in the chair by the door. I got a chorus of "Morning" and some muttered "SShhh"s. I looked around and noticed Jesse wasn't down here.  
  
"Where's..." Before I could get the Jesse part in I got interrupted by Mia.  
  
"Come on in the kitchen Lexi foods still hot." I shook my head.  
  
"No I'm not hungry." I said knowing that she wasn't going to believe that.  
  
"Lexi, you haven't eaten in awhile, you have to be hungry." She said looking at me.  
  
"No, I'm not." I replied, firmly crossing my arms, staring straight back defiantly. She tried a new approach.  
  
"Lexi, in the kitchen now, or I'm calling Jesse."  
  
I shrugged. "No, I'm not hungry! Now shut the hell up!" I said, getting upset.  
  
"No!" She shot back.  
  
"Fine, then I'm going back upstairs." I replied shortly, getting up and climbing the stairs. I entered our room and slammed the door shut. I was tired of people nagging me to eat. What was the big deal? I'll eat when I'm ready. Before I could think about anything else there was a knock on the door.  
  
I rolled my eyes but yelled "Come in!" Dom stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
  
"Did I not just say that?" I said bitingly.  
  
He shook his head but walked in the room and shut the door behind him. "She cares is all Lexi." He said gently, sitting across from me.  
  
"I know, but nagging isn't going to do any good." I replied, fiddling with the blanket.  
  
"No, it won't, and I'll talk to her about that. I just wanted to see if you were ok." He said looking at me.  
  
"I'm fine." I replied, for what felt like the millionth time these past two days. I felt like I was on the spot under his gaze and I hated it.  
  
"Which room are you going to be living in?" He asked, looking around like he had just noticed we were in Jesse's room.  
  
"This one." I said, gesturing the whole room with my head. I was trying to keep my sentences short my ribs were starting to hurt.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" He asked me. I could see the worry blossoming in his eyes.  
  
I nodded. "Yea I'm sure." All I wanted was him to leave so I could be alone.  
  
"Jesse loves you Lexi. I can tell, 'cause that boy can't hide things very well. I know you're going to be worried about the race tonight and all the girls, but you don't have to. He loves you and that's all there is to it." He said looking at me.  
  
I didn't know what to say to that. It was like he could read my mind about the race. "I know, but you know I'll still worry."  
  
He nodded. "I understand, but you're going to have to start trusting him."  
  
I nodded. "I know." I whispered again.  
  
He stood up, patted my shoulder and walked over to the door. "We'll leave when Jesse gets back from the shop."  
  
Staring at the plaid pattern on the blanket, I nodded, trying to reduce the lump in my throat. Before he closed the door he stuck his head back in.  
  
"Lexi?" I looked up at him. "He really does." With that he shut the door leaving me to think about what he had just said. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was about an hour before Jesse got home and Dom proved to be right. I could hear Jesse bounding up the stairs at least two steps at a time. I was sitting at the desk working on the computer.  
  
"Hey!" He said, coming through the door out of breath.  
  
"Hi" I stopped typing and turned towards his stooped figure. His green eyes, which were always filled with some sort of emotion, framed by his blonde hair never ceased to leave me breathless if I looked at him unexpectedly.  
  
"So you're coming tonight?" He asked peeling his shirt off and going over to the closet.  
  
"Yeah." I replied watching his back. He found a shirt, pulled it over his head and turned around to look at me.  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to you know." He said coming over and kissing the top of my head.  
  
"I know but I don't have anything else to do." I replied, shrugging and standing up.  
  
"Okay then, lets go!" He said. He looked like a little kid who had just won a bunch of chocolates. It was cute and it made me smile.  
  
We climbed in the cars me with Jesse and Mia with Brian. When we arrived at the races, I felt my breath catch in my throat. I hadn't been here in so long. As I opened the door and stepped out of the car, I was met with blaring music and tons of people. Dom was right, again, I was going to worry.  
  
The skanks surrounded Jesse and the rest of the boys like there was no one else. I shook my head and walked around to the front of the car, hopping up on the hood. Damnit. I mentally cursed myself for not bringing a sweatshirt with me because I was freezing. I felt a hand on my back and then Jesse was beside me.  
  
"Sorry." He said, moving to sit up beside me.  
  
I waved it off. "Don't worry about it, I've been here before I know what happens." Sure it scared me a little bit knowing that he could pick any of these girls but I couldn't do anything about it. Dom was off in the distant but was motioning for Jesse to come over and check his car out.  
  
"I've got to go check that but I'll be back ok?" He asked hopping off and standing in front of me. I nodded and watched him sprint down the path to Dom and disappear under the hood of the car. I guess I wasn't paying attention because I didn't notice when this big guy with tattoos all over and skanks hanging all over him walked up. He was vaguely familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. "So your Jesse's bitch, huh?" Asked on of the girls on his left side. I ignored them knowing it wasn't going to get me anywhere saying something back.  
  
The big guy walked a little closer to me, looking me up and down. "My you sure are a pretty thing aren't you?" He said, giving me a Cheshire grin.  
  
"Fuck off." I replied, jumping down from the hood and starting moving towards Dom's car. He came a little closer to me grabbing my waist in the process. All the sudden the face clicked. I didn't know his name but I had beaten him in a race the day I found out my mom had died.  
  
"You slut" He got out before burying his fist in my stomach. I doubled over trying to control the urge to throw up right then and there. He laughed before doing it once more. This time I couldn't hold it. A mixture of blood and food particles shot out of mouth all over the ground. I crumbled to the ground and received a kick in the gut. This was too much I was going to pass out soon and I knew it.  
  
I tried to grab his foot but my vision was blurred. I heard yelling and then the guy was ripped off of me. I was coughing up blood by this time. I couldn't control the shaking of my body. It was convulsing all on its own no matter how much I tried to still it. "Oh shit!" Someone said above me. I felt a strong grip on my hand and someone lifting me off of the ground. Like music blaring from a stereo someone was screaming "COPS, COPS!!!" 


	8. chapter 8

I must have passed out because one moment I was m dreaming about my father who was also a street racer and how it use to be, and the next moment I was being wheeled into the ER. I hate hospitals. I've hated them ever since I was put in one because of my eating disorder.

I opened my eyes slowly. It felt like my whole head was swimming and I couldn't see anything. I shakily reached a hand up to my eye and rubbed it. I could see clearer then I could before. I rubbed the other one and this time I took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed. I looked to my left and noticed Jesse sleeping in a chair beside my bed.

"Hi..." I croaked out making him jump. A huge, relieved smile spread across his face as he scooted closer to my bed.

"Hi, baby," He said tracing shapes on my palm. My throat was all dry and scratchy I needed water. I nodded towards the water jug hoping he might get the idea. He did. He poured me a glass of water. As soon as I took a sip of it, I could talk.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, hoping they were ok.

"Home." He replied setting the water glass back on the table.

"Are they okay?" I asked. I hoped they hadn't gotten in trouble because of me. He nodded.

"Everyone's fine, besides worrying about you that is."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down at the blanket.

"Don't be sorry Lex! The asshole that beat you up should be sorry!" He jumped up angrily, clenching his fists.

I shook my head no. "I can defend myself. The only reason Dom asked me to go was because he thought I'd be fine. I was fine really I would have settled down eventually." I said knowing I was lying but hoping he'd buy it. No such luck.

All he did was shake his head. "You know, Vince dragged the guy in here after you came out of surgery. He said he wanted the guy to see what he'd done to you." He retorted, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair. I didn't know what to say.

"We were afraid you weren't going to make it. Even the doctors thought that. They said your ribs were pretty screwed up. Luckily, they were able to re-pair them though in surgery." I watched him as he told me this. I noticed how scared he looked.

"Jesse I'm okay! You said yourself the doctors fixed my ribs. I'm okay." I soothed, hoping to bring him some reassurance. He nodded though he still looked like he was a mess. I decided to change the subject.

"When do I get out of here?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"A couple of weeks they said." My eyes most have gotten 2 sizes bigger than their normal size.

"N-no I can't stay in here that long" I stuttered. Hospitals scared me and I didn't want to be in here for that long. He sat back up again seeing how his comment scared me.

"It'll be fine." He said lovingly, running his finger up and down my arm. I nodded and felt a lump well up in my throat as the tears threatened to flow. I hoped he was right. Jesse placed a kiss on my temple - and the dam broke. As the tears streamed silently down my face, he placed butterfly kisses on my face - next to my eye, my cheek, my tears, and finally placed a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth. He sat there that night, holding my hand, calming me.

During the next few weeks everyone came to visit but Jesse always stayed. It was a comfort knowing that what Dom said had been true. He did love me.

The day that I was to be discharged came fast but not as quickly as I wanted it to. That morning the nurse unhooked all of the machines that had been connected to me and took the IV out. "Your ribs will heal but its going to take some time. The bruises are going to be there for awhile so no heavy lifting or anything." The doctors had warned me and the rest of the team. I was glad they didn't mention anything about my eating disorder.

The nurse wheeled me out and Dom lifted me into the car. As we pulled into the drive way of the house I noticed some guy standing on the porch. Dom got out and came over to my side of the car not noticing him. He lifted me out and as we approached closer to the porch, he saw. I took one look at his face, and my blood ran cold.


	9. Chapter 9

Dom stopped in his tracks and I could feel him tense.

"What the hell do you want?" Letty asked, coming up from behind Dom and I. My father glared at her.

"I heard what happened to her, wanted to see if she had pulled through or not." He said looking around us as Jesse came up. Oh shit. I thought as I saw the glint in Jesse's eyes.

"You were the one that fucked her up the most asshole, why do you care?" Jesse snarled standing beside Letty. My father simply stared at Jesse for a few minutes before speaking.

"The bitch deserved it." He shrugged, walking down the steps. This is when I hated him the most. When he thought he was smug, like he controlled everything about me. I saw Vince and Leon out of the corner of my eye.

"Put me down." I whispered to Dom. He gave me a concerned look, but put me down. I walked over to Jesse and gripping his arm I looked straight at my father.

"You don't control me. You might used to think you did but you sure as hell don't! Sure you fucked me up but I'll get over it." I said watching his eyes fill with rage. "It's your fault. If you weren't so fucked up and didn't have so many problems she wouldn't have died." He said growing angrier by the minute.

I tried to control my reflexes, but I wasn't doing a very good job because I was visibly shaking, holding on to Jesse for support, or else I would have collapsed. Jesse noticed to and gripped my waist a little tighter.

"She was always so stressed out because of _you_. You being in the hospital. She was always gone and when she was home she was always talking about you!" He spat at me as I stood there. I wanted to hurt him, tear him apart make him feel what it felt like to be beaten.

"I know it's my fault, too! Don't you think that it follows me around everyday? I don't need you to tell me that." I said, my voice quivering. I wasn't going to break down. I was stronger than that and giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry was something I couldn't do. He came closer to me but Jesse stepped in front of me.

"Back off." He said through clenched teeth. My father looked him up and down and laughed. I watched Jesse clench his fist. I grabbed his arm before he could take a swing. He turned around to look exasperatedly, at me but I shook my head.

"He's not worth it Jesse!" I pleaded. He pulled back reluctantly, but just the same, I was glad he did.

My father simply laughed and muttered "Bitch." before walking off. I should have kept a hold on Jesse. In one movement he was off and on top of my father. Dom and Vince went to try and pull him off while Letty came to stand beside me. All I could was shake my head watching Dom and Vince pull him off while Leon went and collected my father. Leon said something to him before landing him a sock in the stomach making him double over.

I didn't want to watch this. I walked over and sat on the step watching the scene before me start to crumble. Letty came over and sat beside me putting her arm around me. For the first time in a long time tears were running down my cheeks. I buried my head in my hands trying to think about what he said.

Letty noticed. "Its not true chica, what he said."

"Yes it is." I sobbed through my hands. "Everything he said was true. It was my fault! If she hadn't been so worried and stressed over me she wouldn't have been driving to the hospital so fast and slammed into that truck."

I hated this, I hated him. I looked up to see if they were still at and noticing they were made my blood boil. I stood up quickly despite Letty's protests and walked over to them.

"Stop, stop it right now!!" I screamed, interjecting myself between Dom and my father. For the first time in a long time I looked my abuser in the eyes. "Get the fuck out and away from my house. NOW" I screamed into his face.

He looked somewhat surprised at first. Then he slapped me across the face. I could hear Dom and Leon restraining Jesse and Vince. I knew if they let them go he'd be dead sooner or later. I looked back at him and repeated what I had just said "Get the fuck out and away from my house, or do I need to translate into a different language for you to understand?" I said watching the surprise spread on his face once again. "If you ever and I mean ever come near me or this house again next time I won't stop them from ripping your face off." I said my expression remaining cold.

He slowly backed away from me and got in his car. As he drove away I couldn't control the shaking anymore. I collapsed in Jesse's arms


	10. Chapter 10

We sat there for a few minutes. Jesse holding me and me just not thinking about anything. I couldn't believe I'd finally done what I had done. It felt great to be free. After about 15 minutes, Jesse hoisted me up and helped me walk into the house. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to climb the steps but I figured what the hell? Might as well try. I made it eventually even thought my legs still felt like jelly.

Once we entered our room I got a good look at Jesse. He had a black eye and a few cuts, nothing that wouldn't heal but I felt bad. I fell on my side of the bed but rolled over when he joined me.

"Im sorry Jess." I said, looking into his eyes.

"For what?" He asked reaching an arm behind me.

"I dunno, for dragging you into this I guess." He smiled his ever sweet smile that made my heart stop.

"You didn't." He said starting to rub my back.

"Yeah, I did. You didn't have to do this. If I hadn't even told you, you wouldn't have gotten into this." I said.

He shook his head. "Im glad you told us. You shouldn't of had to go through that. No matter what he says it isn't your fault." He said brushing away a tear that had slide down my cheek despite my desperate attempts to hold it in, with his thumb. I didn't say anything just looked at him trying to figure out how I'd gotten him. I moved closer and snuggled into his chest. He put his arms around me but contunied rubbing my back.

I fell asleep that night knowing I was free and feeling Jesse's heart beat against mine.


End file.
